


This wicked game that we play

by xghoulsoul



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Corpses, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xghoulsoul/pseuds/xghoulsoul
Summary: La policía de Henrietta no conectó los crímenes que se habían producido en los últimos meses hasta que aparecieron los cuerpos desmembrados y repartidos por toda la ciudad de tres videntes. Tres videntes del 300 de Fox Way.





	This wicked game that we play

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: este fanfic lo escribí para mi amiga invisible navideña. Hace tiempo que leí La profecía del cuervo y no recuerdo mucho los detalles, pero cogí una de las parejas que ella mencionó que le gustaban e hice un conglomerado de sangre, vísceras y sexo.
> 
> TRIGGERS WARNING: physical, emotional, verbal abuse mentionated, corpses, blood, gore, graphic injuries, graphic sexual content, murder.

> Death sits in the near to me,  
>  we make a lovely couple

*

La policía de Henrietta no conectó los crímenes que se habían producido en los últimos meses hasta que aparecieron los cuerpos desmembrados y repartidos por toda la ciudad de tres videntes. Tres videntes del 300 de Fox Way.

De alguna forma Adam Parrish no se extrañó de este hecho, pues los asesinados compartían el mismo modus operandi y la misma firma. Los medios de comunicación bautizaron al primero de ellos como el Destripador.

Un terror desconocido acechaba las calles Henrietta y cazaba a aquellas personas que tenían la mala suerte de cruzarse en el camino del asesino.

Adam era muy modesto para consigo mismo y para con su propia obra. Con apenas dieciocho años, era algo más alto que el resto de los chicos de su edad de la academia Aglionby, pero se movía con considerable agilidad entre la gente de su alrededor, sobre todo cuando quería pasar desapercibido. Sus ojos azules y hundidos, su extremada delgadez y sus pómulos prominentes le hacían parecer delicado. Del mismo modo que su sonrisa tímida y torcida generaba en los demás una falsa sensación de seguridad y de lástima. Él lucía más como una víctima con todos moratones aún por sanar bajo su ropa y todas esas cicatrices de sus antebrazos que como un asesino. Aunque era difícil determinar cuál era el perfil exacto de víctima que más atraía al Destripador. Exceptuando las tres videntes, hasta el momento los otros cuerpos no mostraban ninguna similitud. Lo único que la policía se atrevió a aventurar acerca del nexo de unión de las víctimas era que todas ellas vivían en Henrietta.

Sin embargo, Adam sabía mucho más que eso. Mucho más.

Sabía que aquellas personas le habían subestimado. Incluso una de ellas se había atrevido a reírse de él. Esa noche Adam no tuvo más remedio que hacerle callar antes del tiempo de juego. Odiaba a los abusones, odiaba su risa, odiaba su falsa apariencia de poder. En cuanto le asestó una puñalada en el pecho a aquel imbécil, pronto la risa se convirtió en un último intento por respirar mientras la boca y los pulmones se le llenan cada vez más y más de sangre.

Adam recuerda cómo le agarró la cara y se la acercó a la suya al tiempo que el hombre exhala.

—Ahora ya no te ríes, ¿verdad?

Lo cierto es que a partir de la cuarta víctima Adam no tuvo más remedio que actuar en un perfil bajo. Pero el deseo no desapareció. Al principio sólo sentía un hormigueo localizado en la punta de los dedos. Al poco, ese hormigueo se convirtió en una quemazón bajo la piel. Aquel descanso sólo empeoró su necesidad hasta que le resultó imposible dormir por las noches. Durante el día fantaseaba con hundir su cuchilla en alguna de las personas con las que cruzaba en la academia, en el supermercado o en la calle (tal vez uno de sus compañeros, algún profesor o quizás su padre...). Fantaseaba sobre el pretexto que utilizaría para acercarse, cómo mostraría una actitud sumisa, débil, insignificante y cómo aprovecharía el momento de vulnerabilidad de su víctima para llevarla a algún lugar apartado y clavarle la cuchilla retráctil justo en el centro. Una vez. Dos. Tres. Y luego deslizarla por su pecho, su abdomen hasta llegar a la entrepierna. Después, hundiría sus dedos en la herida inflingida; acariciaría sus entrañas con las manos y las sacaría para frotarlas contra su cara. Sentiría el calor, la viscosidad, la sangre resbalándole por las muñecas y la barbilla. Inhalaría fuertemente su aroma, puro terror. Al cabo de unos segundos de agonía, se sentaría sobre ella a observar cómo la vida se desvanecía de sus ojos poco a poco...

Durante un par de semana en Henrietta se respiró cierta tranquilidad. Sin pistas ni testigos ni ADN, la policía se encontraba en un callejón sin salida. Hasta que a la mañana del decimoquinto día apareció la quinta víctima. Adam no le dio importancia, ya que la víctima había sido degollada. Cuando tantos crímenes se suceden en un corto período de tiempo, no es de extrañar que siempre surjan asesinos ocasionales, oportunistas que se aprovechan del miedo visceral y llevan a cabo sus mayores pecados. Un robo, una discusión o un intento de violación que salieron mal. Pero aquel cadáver no significaba nada para Adam.

Tres días más tarde, otra víctima fue hallada y esta vez portaba consigo un mensaje. No se trataba de una carta o de una nota dirigida a la policía. Era un mensaje para Adam: un trozo de cuchilla dentro de la boca del cadáver, del mismo tipo que él utilizaba.

Una cuchilla o cortador de cajas era el arma que había escogido por ser común e irrastreable. Cualquier persona con una caja de herramientas en su garaje, sótano o trastero era sospechosa sólo por tener una de ésas.

Había otro asesino en Henrietta. Otro asesino que le había hecho un regalo.

Y Adam Parrish estaba dispuesto a responder con sumo gusto.

*

En el viejo almacén «Monmouth», Ronan Lynch se dejó caer sobre el sofá con una cerveza en la mano y el ordenador portátil sobre su regazo. Todos los periódicos online locales y estatales hablaban del cuerpo encontrado la pasada noche. Tras varias semanas de inactividad, el Destripador volvía a hacer acto de presencia.

Ronan tomó un sorbo y clicó sobre uno de los enlaces para leer la noticia completa. A la mitad de la página, algo captó su atención.

_"... fuentes policiales dicen haber encontrado una corbata en el cuerpo de la víctima. Estaba colocada alrededor de su cuello y parece que fue situada post mortem..."_

Las comisuras de los labios de Ronan se elevaron, creándose en su rostro una sonrisa complaciente.

Al parecer el Destripador había recibido su regalo.

*

Adam se mordisqueó el labio inferior. No le gustaba tener que esperar, no cuando hacía una semana que el otro asesino (a quien la prensa había bautizado como Degollador) había matado. Era el turno de Adam. En los últimos asesinatos, los dos asesinos habían mantenido una sistemática rutina, turnándose para matar y dejar sus regalos. Para Adam dejar la corbata se había vuelto casi tan importante como el acto en sí de asesinar.

Un hombre trajeado cruzó apresuradamente por la calle desierta. Adam sonrió. Se parecía mucho a la segunda víctima del Degollador. Era perfecto.

—¡Disculpa! —gritó.

El hombre saltó y agarró su maletín contra su pecho antes de darse la vuelta. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, pero su rostro se suavizó cuando vio a Adam.

—Lo siento, no quise asustarte —dijo Adam inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado, dejando entrever la fina piel de su largo cuello mientras se mordisqueaba de nuevo el labio.

Por un momento, los ojos del hombre se posaron sobre aquella extensión de piel ligeramente bronceada y muy apetecible. Tragó saliva, incómodo ante tal repentino gesto de coqueteo.

—Está bien —Pasó la mano por su cabello rubio mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Estoy acojonado por todas esas muertes, ya sabes —profirió una sonrisa nerviosa.

Adam asintió fingiendo comprensión. A pesar de sus palabras, rápidamente el hombre había bajado la guardia porque Adam no le parecía en absoluto ninguna amenaza. Un terrible error.

–Me preguntaba si podías decirme dónde se encuentra Hill Street. Creo que estoy perdido.

—Claro —sonrió el hombre y señaló calle abajo.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Adam le empujó con fuerza contra la pared de un callejón cercano. Aunque el hombre era más alto y aparentemente fuerte, Adam era más rápido. En un instante sacó su cuchilla y se la colocó al tipo en el cuello.

—Haz lo que digo y todo irá bien.

Hubo un pequeño destello de alivio en sus ojos.

Pero cuando Adam le clavó la cuchilla en el pecho, aquella mirada de esperanza se transformó en una de horror. La sonrisa que Adam le dio fue salvaje, desencajada, demoníaca. La sangre del hombre se derramó en sus manos cubiertas por unos guantes de cuero. La cuchilla se volvió resbaladiza, pero Adam la sostuvo con fuerza y escarbó el filo más profundamente en la carne, retorciéndola.

El rostro del hombre se llenó de lágrimas mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba por el dolor. Cuando todo terminó, cayó sin vida al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Adam lamió la sangre del cuero de los guantes. Entonces sacó la corbata del interior de su sudadera. Era de ésas de nylon barato que venían en un pack de tres o cuatro con estampados chillones. La corbata que había escogido esa vez era negra con un patrón de pequeños corazones rojos alrededor de un cuervo con las alas abiertas en el centro de la tela. Parecía muy apropiada para el día de San Valentín.

Deslizó la cortaba alrededor del cuello del hombre e hizo un nudo perfecto. Una vez acabó, colocó el cuerpo bocarriba. Adam se tomó unos segundos para admirar su obra.

Más tarde se correría mordiendo el cuero de sus guantes, procurando no despertar a sus padres en medio de la noche en la caravana.

*

Los telediarios matinales informaron sobre el diseño de la corbata más reciente que había deleitado a Ronan. Apreciaba el humor retorcido del Destripador.

Esa noche Ronan se masturbó mientras se imagina al otro asesino bajo él asfixiándolo con esa corbata. Fue el mejor orgasmo que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

*

Era la primera vez que el Degollador mutilada un cuerpo post mortem. La policía denominó al corazón tallado en el estómago de sus víctimas una escala.

Adam no pudo dejar de sonreír por el significado del detalle.

*

Era una tarde inusualmente cálida en Henrietta, así que Ronan no era el único en el parque. Él era uno más.

Era el turno del Destripador.

Ronan sonrió de la misma manera que lo hacía cada vez que pensaba sobre el hecho de que el Destripador y él se turnasen para aterrorizar a las buenas gentes de Henrietta, especialmente después de matar a aquellas videntes. Si ellas no habían visto venir a ninguno de los dos asesinos, nadie estaba a salvo ya.

Por lo general, Ronan nunca dejaría que algo o alguien le impidiese matar, pero por el momento era lo suficientemente feliz como para sentarse y ver cuál iba a ser su próximo regalo.

Por tercera vez en media hora, Ronan se percató de la presencia de otro chico que pasó cerca de donde él se encontraba.

La primera vez que Ronan le vio asumió que el chaval estaba de paso. La segunda vez se preguntó si estaba perdido. Ahora se preguntaba si el chico tramaba algo.

No estaban en el mejor vecindario. Observó detenidamente al muchacho larguirucho ataviado con una chaqueta de béisbol dos tallas más grande y unos vaqueros que habían visto mejores tiempos. Parecía tener su misma edad (se preguntó incluso si también iría a la academia Aglionby igual que él) y no dejaba de mirar a una mujer que estaba hurgando en su bolso.

Tal vez se trataba de un atracador. O tal vez de un violador.

Ronan decidió que ya había tenido suficiente diversión viendo a la gente pasar el día. Estaba oscureciendo y pronto las calles quedarían vacías y silenciadas.

Por el rabillo del ojo Ronan notó que el joven comenzaba a seguirle. Ronan metió las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora; sus dedos se enroscaron alrededor del mango de su navaja.

¿Y si aquel chico era el Destripador?

Sabía que las posibilidades de que aquel pensamiento fuera acertado eran escasas. Tenía tantas ganas de conocer al Destripador como ansias de matar de nuevo y pronto.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó el joven. Estaba a sólo unos pocos pasos detrás de Ronan.

Ronan se volvió rápidamente, agarró al muchacho por el cuello de su chaqueta y lo estampó contra la pared del edificio que tenían tras ellos. En aquel momento, Ronan presionó el filo de su navaja contra la garganta del otro chico y observó cómo sus ojos azules se abrían, pero no de terror. El muchacho sonrió a Ronan; entonces se dio cuenta de que algo punzante le presionaba el estómago. Dirigió la vista hacia abajo y vio la cuchilla en la mano del chico.

Ronan le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Esperaba que tuviéramos la oportunidad de conocernos — dijo Ronan.

—Eres el Degollador.

—Y tú el Destripador.

—Adam —dijo el chico alejando la cuchilla de su estómago—. Mi nombre es Adam Parrish.

—Ronan Lynch.

Ronan retiró su propia navaja y dio un paso atrás. Había un fino rastro de sangre corriendo por el lado derecho del cuello de Adam. Éste pasó sus dedos por el corte. Cuando los examinó, brillaban con su sangre. Lamió el rastro muy lentamente mientras Ronan le miraba con hambre.

—¿No quieres cerciorarte de que soy quien digo ser? — Adam jugueteó con la cuchilla entre sus manos.

—Si eres quien dices ser y estabas cazando esta noche, deberías tener un regalo para mí.

Adam se rió entre dientes. Se abrió la chaqueta y sacó de su interior la corbata. Era de color negro con rayas azules. Adam estaba contento de que coincidiera con el color de ojos de Ronan. Suponía que también lo haría con el color de su cabello a pesar de que tuviera la cabeza completamente rapada.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Adam, sosteniendo la corbata en alto.

Ronan asintió.

La corbata era algo áspera, pero parecía seda cuando Adam la deslizó por su cuello. Con dedos ágiles, Adam hizo un nudo y empezó a apretarlo. Cuando la hubo ajustado más de lo necesario, los ojos de Ronan se oscurecieron con lujuria.

Adam se acercó a Ronan hasta que sus labios quedaron a escasos milímetros de tocarse.

—Dime que vives cerca —susurró Adam. Su aliento acarició el rostro de Ronan.

Ronan asintió y besó a Adam con fuerza.

*

Adam tiró de la corbata mientras montaba a Ronan. Mantuvo la corbata apretada, aunque no lo suficientemente apretada como para cortar completamente las vías respiratorias de Ronan, pero sí lo suficientemente fuerte como para que tuviera que jadear y luchar por respirar.

Los dedos de Ronan se clavaban dolorosamente en las caderas de Adam mientras éste se movía arriba y abajo, balanceándose a sí mismo sobre la polla de Ronan, tan fuerte como podía.

Había marcas enrojecidas en el pecho de Adam, y sus pezones estaban rojos y sensibles del rato que Ronan se pasó chupándolos, lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos y frotando su cara hasta que Adam rogó a Ronan que le follara.

—Tenía tantas ganas de matarte —admitió Adam, respirando pesadamente.

Ronan gimió. Sus pulmones le quemaban y sabía que su cuello estaría magullado por la mañana, pero valía la pena por aquel momento.

—Estaba seguro de que ibas a ser todo un desafío, de que lucharías y tratarías de pelear conmigo — Adam continuó. Sus uñas arañaron el pecho de Ronan ante la fuerza y precisión de sus embestidas. — Cuando te seguí fuera del parque, todo lo que podía pensar era en tu sangre empapando tu ropa. —El aliento de Adam se cortó cuando la cabeza de la polla de Ronan golpeó su próstata. — No podía esperar a escuchar tus llantos de dolor amortiguados por mi mano mientras peleabas por tu vida. Ya se me estaba poniendo dura sólo de pensar en el miedo reflejado en tus ojos sabiendo que tu vida estaba en mis manos.

Adam miró con la cabeza ladeada a Ronan. Sus pupilas se abrieron de par en par y Adam no pudo ver nada más que su deseo en ellas.

—Te vi en el parque —confesó Ronan, con voz ronca—. Todo el mundo te ignoraba, pero yo te vi. Sabía que estabas tramando algo. Por eso tenía mi navaja lista. — Los ojos de Adam se cerraron y gimió ruidosamente por lo que Ronan siguió hablando a pesar de que apenas podía respirar. — Cuando me seguiste lo supe. Sabía que podrías ser peligroso, y estaba listo para atraparte antes de que me atraparas tú a mí.

Adam se corrió, derramándose en el estómago bañado en tatuajes de cuervos de Ronan y tiró más fuerte de la corbata. La visión de Ronan comenzó a nublársele en los bordes y su boca quedó abierta, incapaz de tomar aire. Ronan también se corrió mientras el otro joven seguía gimiendo sobre él, saboreando los últimos atisbos de su orgasmo (aunque sonaba como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia).

Ronan recobró el sentido (y el aliento) un minuto más tarde para encontrarse a Adam sentado en su pecho, sonriéndole.

—Hola —dijo Ronan, su voz aún grave y dolorida.

—Hola.

Adam aflojó la corbata. Ronan tiró de él agarrándolo de la cintura. Adam se acurrucó junto a Ronan. Envolvió el extremo de la corbata alrededor de su puño y descansó la mano sobre el centro del pecho de Ronan.

—Quiero matar contigo —murmuró Adam mientras el sol comenzaba a salir y la oscura habitación se iluminaba.

—Algo se podrá hacer. Haremos que funcione.

*

Ronan fue la primera persona a la que Adam habló su padre y las palizas que éste le propina tanto a él como a su madre. Le contó cómo su viejo solía arrastrarle por el suelo de la caravana hasta la bañera, le metía en ella y le rociaba con cerveza o le azotaba con el cinturón.

Ronan le habló del primer chico al que mató: un abusón. «Se llamaba Joseph Kavinsky. Su familia era de la mafia. Él me pegaba todos los días después del colegio. Le odiaba, le odiaba con todas mis fuerzas. Me despreciaba, me hacía sentir como si no valiese nada. No le gustaba mi familia ni lo que decían de ella. Creía que hacía un buen servicio a la comunidad mientras me pateaba las costillas. Nunca creí que la primera vez que matase a alguien se sintiera tan bien».

Fue entonces cuando Ronan le sugirió a Adam que su padre fuese su primera caza juntos.

«Recibirá lo que se merece», le prometió Ronan entre besos.

*

—Henrietta empieza a ser aburrida —se quejó Adam.

Estaba tendido en el sofá de Ronan, mirando por los ventanales del viejo almacén. Tanto él como Ronan estaban completamente desnudos. Pequeños moratones empezaban a formarse en su piel. Ronan recorría con la punta de los dedos los pequeños cortes que Adam tenía en su pecho y estómago.

—¿Sabes que nunca he salido de Virginia? —reflexionó Adam en voz alta—. Deberíamos hacer un viaje por carretera.

—¿Un viaje por carretera? — Ronan levantó las cejas, extrañado.

Adam asintió. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

—Quiero decir, "Los asesinos de Henrietta" suena bien, pero creo que "Los asesinos de Búfalo o Manhattan" suena aún mejor.

—Me gusta la idea de un viaje por carretera —Ronan arrastró su mano por el estómago de Adam hacia su polla. Adam arqueó su espalda, acercándose a la caricia de Ronan.

—Perfecto —jadeó.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: este fic lo escribí hace dos años. Es la segunda vez que escribo una escena sexual tan explícita, no suelo hacerlo porque no me hace sentir cómoda. Pero, a pesar de no conocer a estos dos personajes, en ese momento necesitaba equilibrar la violencia con algo de "amor" espontáneo y desenfrenado.  
> N/n/A: en realidad escribir escenas de sexo me da pereza.  
> N/n/n/A: nunca más.
> 
> Si te ha gustado, ¡déjame un comentario! O si no, puedes seguirme en:[twitter](https://twitter.com/oberbalbach), [goodreads](https://www.goodreads.com/user/show/50887092-montse-v-j), [tumblr](http://v0rchagirl.tumblr.com/).


End file.
